


Only Enough to Wound

by unsettled



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Enough to Wound

He knows what he wants.

And sometimes, when Johnny's really, really out of it, or when he's just had another visit from that posh uncle of his and is taut with misery and anger and something else, slow and simmering under his skin, sometimes, Pete gets it. Gets Johnny, gets him straddling him and pushing him back, gets him biting at Pete's neck, gets his hands around his throat, around his cock, scrabbling wildly at his back, gets him riding his cock and moaning, and sometimes that's enough.

Even if he's had to learn to ignore the tears flavoring Johnny's kisses like saltwater tides, had to close his eyes and his ears to the breathy, stumbling " _Archy_ " when Johnny's arse clenches around him.

Sometimes, it's enough.


End file.
